


take on me

by justkurotingz



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz
Summary: in the middle of the end of the world, riley’s dancing at breakfast makes both mac and riley aware of their true feelings towards each other
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 59





	take on me

“uhhh.” riley’s eyes fluttered open with a tired yawn. somehow, she had managed to wake up before mac, so she swung her feet out of bed, hopping to the shower to freshen up.

after a quick shower, she dried her hair and stepped into the kitchen, surprised mac was still sleeping soundly in bed. a smirk found its way on her face as she realized this would be the perfect opportunity to make breakfast while enjoying her favorite songs, something she rarely did after moving into their super secret codex apartment.

it wasn’t a bad life, not by a long shot. in fact, if she could ignore the fact they had betrayed all their friends and went against everything humanity stood for, riley was enjoying herself. she led codex’s specialized hacking team, and mac worked closely with gwen. it had only been a week, but they were quickly adjusting to their new lives.

pushing aside all thoughts of codex and phoenix, she settled on something lighter. mac. switching on the stove and reaching for the eggs in the fridge, riley realized something she had been afraid to admit to herself for a while. she truly, really was in love with mac.

it wasn’t just a fling, it wasn’t stupid or invalid feelings, it was that connection between them, the way mac always knew what she was thinking before she even knew. the way riley understood mac’s emotions and soothed them in a way only she could. 

she dug out her phone from her sweats and quickly shuffled her playlist, pressing play. one of her all time favorite songs, take on me, started playing, filling the kitchen with her upbeat music. humming to herself, riley cracked the eggs and started to scramble them.

before she even really knew what she was doing, she was singing along to the song, letting herself go to the music. “in a day or twoooooooo.” she sang happily, nodding her head to the music and shaking her body to the beat as she plated the eggs and started on the bacon, unaware someone was watching behind her.

if mac was being honest, he hadn’t really sorted out his feelings about riley yet. but as he watched her dance and sing so carelessly, the smile on her face made mac’s heart flip. he loved her, he realized. he’s loved her for forever. with a smile on his face, the blonde genius approached his best friend, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“mac!” riley almost dropped the plate, but managed to steady herself, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. “you’re up late.” “i’m glad. or else i wouldn’t have seen you in my shirt, dancing like that.” he teased, his deep morning voice sending butterflies to riley’s stomach. “uh, well, breakfast’s ready. let’s eat.” “lets.” he chuckled, still teasing her, and riley knew he was never going to let her live it down. 

but somehow, it didn’t bother her. she looked forward to mac teasing her about this morning. they ate in comfortable silence, with both of them sneaking glances when the other wasn’t looking. eventually, the probability of them meeting eyes won, and riley laughed, making mac chuckle.

“you’re such a good cook riles.” he downed his orange juice and grabbed her plate, placing them both in the sink. now or never riley. it’s now or never. “hey mac?” “yeah?” he said easily, grinning at her, and riley’s heart fluttered. “i-” she trailed off, suddenly put on the spot.

“me too riles. i feel the exact same way.” he drew her closer, and when their lips touched, it was like fireworks going off in riley’s body. his lips were warm, soft and gently as they captured hers in a sweet kiss. “you know, it wasn’t until today that i realized i loved you.” he teased her and riley laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “if i’d have known this was all it took for one incredible blonde genius to fall for me, i’d have embarrassed myself way before we even found out about codex.” mac laughed, kissing her again. “you’re so cute riles.” “shut up.” riley muttered, collapsing next to him on the couch, snuggling into his side so they could watch tv together.

“i love you.” those three words brought mac’s blinding smile out. “love you too riles. no matter what, we’re doing this together. i promise.” he brought her closer, and they spent the rest of the day doing nothing but enjoying each others company, feeling complete in the middle of the end of world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr (@justkurotingz) please support it there as well!! :))


End file.
